


To Endure

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Undaunted Courage [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not much for anime and manga but what's left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: The final piece of the fic dump.  See inside for details.





	To Endure

To Endure

“Bolt, with what I do now, all the people in this village are like family. So there will be times that you won’t be able to have me as a father all to yourself. I know this must be hard for you…but you’ve got to learn to be tough and get through it. Because you’re a ninja, too.” – Seventh Hokage Uzumaki Naruto to his son, Boruto “Bolt” in Chapter 700 of the Naruto manga

I may be a comic book nerd, but I am an anime/manga otaku too. Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z were my first anime back when I was four years old. Then came Yu Yu Hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Prince of Tennis, and so many others that I’ve read and enjoyed over the years. 

Back when I was on fanfiction.net, I had a lot of anime related fanfiction done there. It’s not that good and generally I’ve stopped writing anime/manga related fanfiction, due to many reasons, but most because I wanted to stay out of the crossfire in the increasingly hostile fandoms due to shipping wars mostly. But I’ve jotted down ideas and head-canons over time for a lot of characters and series.

Mostly now, I read One Piece, Black Clover, Fairy Tail (I’m trying to catch up since it’s ending this summer), Kimi ni Todoke, Horimiya and some others that I check out but not as seriously as before; as many manga and anime that I liked long since ended or have branched out into other series (f*cking YGO, I swear to God…you too Pokemon anime, and even Dragonball with Super…and I pretend that Naruto ended with chapter 700 and Naruto Gaiden and the Boruto movie. I don’t watch Boruto, because it may not be Naruto’s story, I’ve seen Boruto’s story before…in Sasuke, so no thanks, I’m good.)

LAST BUT NOT LEAST I PRESENT TO YOU THE ANIME AND MANGA FANFICTION THAT I DON’T HAVE TIME TO WRITE:

1\. I x Am x Homebound- Hunter X Hunter fic centered on the evolution of the relationship between Gon and Killua

2\. Strawhat-Heart Alliance- One Piece fics centered on the alliance and partnership of Luffy and Law, which is romantic in nature, but not sexual

3\. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Queen- YGO fic, only YGO, GX and 5Ds compliant, centered on 16-year-old Yashira Tatsuya, who’s not a duelist but must become one in order to save her big brother

4\. Harry Potter The Next Gen Stories- centered on the kids of the Golden Trio and their friends while at Hogwarts…completely ignores the Cursed Child, I’ve read better fanfiction about the next gen kids than that bullshit Rowling gave us…

5\. CBS Epic Crossover Event- I was bored one day.

6\. Hurricane Nix- One of the mysteries of One Piece is WHO IS LUFFY’S MOTHER/DRAGON’S WIFE!?! I will be so disappointed if she’s less than badass…

7\. Rather Waste Some Time With You- Namelessshipping Series, I wrote the confession and hooking up of the character for this year’s Valentines’ Day, so all the stories would be connected

8\. Stay- Ouran High School Host Club future fic, featuring OCs for the rest of the Host Club (meaning canon TamaHaru and HunnyReiko)

Not as much as the others, huh?

HERE’S WHAT I PLANNED FOR THESE FICS BUT I STILL DON’T HAVE TIME TO WRITE IT:

7\. Rather Waste Some Time With You

The epic friendship, rivalry, and love of Red and Green (Pokemon games Gen 1-7)

Notes:  
Generation 1 (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow) and Generation 3 (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald)—Red and Green are 10/11.  
Generation 2 (Gold, Silver, Crystal) and Generation 4 (Diamond, Pearl, Platinum)—Red and Green are 13/14.  
Generation 5 (Black and White)—Red and Green are probably 15  
Generation 5 (Black II and White II) and Generation 6 (X and Y)—Red and Green are probably 17  
Generation 7 (Sun and Moon)—Red and Green are 20 (even though sources say they are 16 and some people think they’re 31—I picked 20 for the 20th anniversary of Pokemon)

Regions  
Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola

_Red Headcanons_  
-Red can talk, he just chooses not to most of the time, but he’s an awkward, quiet person and gets anxiety talking to strangers. He only talks to people that he trusts and completely used to—Prof. Oak, his mom, Daisy, Green, Leaf, and Gold are the only ones that he actually talks in full sentences with. His Pokemon can understand him through body language cues or words, but mostly in battles, he doesn’t talk just to freak out his opponents  
-His starter was Pikachu but he quickly caught a Bublasaur.  
-His strongest team: Pikachu, Charizard (Leaf’s), Blastiose (Green’s), Venasaur, Lapras, Mewtwo  
-He traded his own Charizard for Leaf’s and his own Blastiose for Green’s because he wanted to make sure that they were safe  
-He alternates Mewtwo out for Moltres, Articuno, or Zapdos  
-He completed the Kanto Region and the Johto Region Pokedex  
-Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t just up and disappear straight after he won the championship  
-He caught Mewtwo first  
-Then he traveled through Johto, to catch Pokemon. He didn’t do that regions League challenge. (it took a year)  
-Then he went to Mt. Silver to train, because he didn’t like all the attention that he was getting because he defeated Team Rocket, became Champion and caught so many Pokemon  
-His mom knows where he is, but she misses him terribly  
-Red never hated Green. He respected Green. Green made him a better trainer. He always thought of Green as his best friend and greatest rival. Red misses Green terribly.  
-Red and Gold hit up a quick friendship after the first time the spunky 10 year old arrived and then lost his first battle with Red; in good conscience, he couldn’t send Gold back down Mt. Silver without his Pokemon healing first  
-Leaf is his cousin, older by a year, so she got to set out on her journey earlier than him and Green. She’s strange because she collected all the badges in Kanto, Johto and later Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, but never took the League challenges, even though very reasonably she could have beat all of them. She enjoys Battle Frontier in Hoenn. Other than Green and Gold, Leaf is the only other trainer that can give Red an actual challenge. She’s caught more Pokemon for Prof. Oak than both him and Green combined. Leaf officially works for Prof. Oak.  
-He doesn’t mind being alone, but he does get lonely for his mom, or Leaf, and most especially Green.  
-He does visit Pallet Town on occasion (for his mom’s birthday and to visit his Pokemon at Prof. Oak’s lab)  
-He sometimes goes to Viridian City to watch Green crush gym challengers (not even with Green’s best team, most of the time Eevee is the only Pokemon that Green uses)—if Green’s Ace Trainers see him, they don’t say anything to their Leader. Red can’t bring himself to go inside and see Green  
-Red is sure that Green hates him  
-Which is why after Gold finally beat him (after thirty attempts), Red was surprised to see, several days later, in the middle of a blizzard, 15 year old Green burst into his hovel like he owned the place, demanding a battle from him  
-After Red barely won, Green bounded over to him and gave Red a soul-crushing hug “I thought you were dead, you jerk.”  
-Red realized that his mom and Prof. Oak didn’t tell Green where he was the whole time (he comes to find out that Leaf didn’t know where he was either) and he was going to have a long conversation with them both

_Green Headcanons_  
-Green’s parents are not dead. They are both Pokemon researchers, far more obsessed with their work than Prof. Oak himself. Mom Oak studies evolutionary patterns of Pokemon in Kalos. Dad Oak studies Pokemon myths and legendary Pokemon in Sinnoh. Therefore, Daisy and Grandpa spent most of their time raising Green. He talks to his parents over the phone often and when better trainer tech comes out like the PokeNav, when Green travels through Kanto he can talk to them. When he was younger he resented his parents for not being there, but he had come to learn that they did love him and Daisy very much and they regretted not always being there, still their work was very important and made them happy.  
-His starter was Eevee, but he caught a Squirtle right soon after.  
-His strongest team: Alakazam, Blastoise (Red’s), Venasaur (Leaf’s), Pidgeot, Charizard, Gengar  
-His gym team: Eevee, Pidgeot, Machamp, Dragonite, Arcanine, Ninoking  
-He never evolved Eevee because she didn’t want to  
-It was Leaf that convinced him to make sure that Red had a Pokemon from him, being that other than Eevee, Green trusted Blastiose with everything and therefore, to look after Red  
-Red’s Blastiose is actually quite a sweetheart in comparison to his own  
-He almost completed the Kanto Pokemon, except for the four Pokemon that were one of a kind that Red got to before him  
-Green spent six months with his mom in Kalos, and six months with his dad in Sinnoh after he lost the championship. They weren’t disappointed in him. They were just glad that he tried his hardest and it was then that he stopped resenting his parents.  
-Naturally, he caught tons of Kalos and Sinnoh Pokemon, mostly ones that Green liked, every once in a while to screw up the Ace Trainers in his gym, Gold, Silver, Lyra, and Crystal, and the gym challengers, he switches his Kanto Pokemon out for his Sinnoh and Kalos Pokemon.  
-When he returned after a year away from Kanto and the looks of pity, he discovered that Red up and disappeared. His Grandpa and Red’s mom knew what was up but wouldn’t tell him, probably because they blamed him  
-Lance was so happy to have Green back in Kanto because suddenly Green was shanghaied into becoming the Viridian City Gym Leader. Lance said it was temporary, but the Dragon Master bastard was lying through his teeth  
-Green actually hated staying in one place too long, so he traveled Kanto again  
-He unintentionally became a hero after the volcano erupted on Cinnabar Island; he and his Pokemon evacuated the entire Island by themselves; Lance and the Elite Four showed up too late  
-Green had no choice but to implement the rule that he would only face challengers that had the other seven badges, because more often than not, rookies with one or two Pokemon showed up at his gym, only to lose horribly to his first Ace Trainer  
-After the first few months of no one getting the Earth Badge because Green was using his team, the team that he uses against Red, Lance pleaded with Green to make a gym-level team  
-Eevee was usually enough to wipe the floor with challengers  
-Gold was different. He was a challenge and he beat Green and Green was okay with that because he saw a little bit of Red in the kid and maybe a little bit of himself too  
-Gold visited often, demanded training battles from Green. He dragged his friends Silver, Lyra and Crystal on occasion with him and that’s how he got to know the younger trainers. Gold was pissed when he learned from Lance that Green wasn’t using his strongest team. (He finds out later that Gold challenged Red on a regular basis and lost. Green’s gym team would lose horrifically to Red’s team). Green reluctantly trained Gold, for the younger trainer had a purpose.  
-Green misses Red. He’d never admit it, but he was sorry that he was such a jerk to his best friend and greatest rival. There was like a gaping hole in his heart. He thinks that Red hates him. And Green wouldn’t blame him in the least.  
-So when Gold, almost two years after he first met the kid, arrives at his apartment one night—Gold apologizes to Green for not telling him—the news that Red was still alive, that he was okay made him happy, the news that Gold had been trekking up Mt. Silver (one of the most dangerous places in Kanto and Johto) by himself to challenge Red infuriated Green, proud that Gold beat Red and sad that Red lost to someone other than Green  
-The next day, Green packed his master-level team (and Eevee, because Pikachu would want to see her) and supplies, and went to Mt. Silver  
-After barely losing to Red, Green couldn’t contain his relief and hugged Red, and realized that he really did miss him

_Red x Green Headcanons_  
-They were always chasing after each other, wanting each other’s attention solely on them  
-Their rivalry was tense and hard and bitter  
-Their friendship, the friendship of two young lonely boys, was stronger than all that and after the Championship and everything was said and done; they shook hands and after Leaf convinced him, asked for a trade of Pokemon which Red agreed to  
-Still Red thought that Green hated him and Green thought Red hated him for a long time.  
-Four-nearly-five years of separation let them grow up, not so dependent on each other anymore, becoming their own people  
-They realized that the only place they wanted to be was with each other, even if they didn’t realize what it meant  
-After they were reunited when they were fifteen, they worked on becoming better friends and fell back into step as rivals (but not bitter as when they were on their journeys) but also like they were before the gap between them started. They visited each other often. Sometimes, Red and Green went on short trips to Johto.  
-Red was surprised that Green had been training Gold and slightly irritated that Gold didn’t tell him that  
-Occasionally, they had to track down Leaf for Prof. Oak. She just smiled at them whenever they showed up together  
-Slowly but surely, more and more of Red’s stuff wound up at Green’s apartment above the Viridian City Gym  
-People starting noticing them again—and the challengers came and came…  
-When they were invited to the Champion Tournament in Unova, Red and Green decided to team up in the two-on-two battles (which weren’t that popular in Kanto, so they didn’t have much practice) on a whim. It turns out since they were rivals for so long, and they had many battles together, they were an unstoppable team of epic proportions. They curb-stomped battled every other champion duo, including Sapphire and Ruby, who quite were on the same wave-length even more so than Red and Green. Literally, everyone demanded that they never, ever again be able to team-up together and there are laws in every Pokemon battle tournament across the world banning Red and Green from teaming up with each other.  
-Leaf found this absolutely hilarious.  
-Red didn’t need to go to Mt. Silver anymore, and Green didn’t mind the company in his small apartment; at least Eevee and Pikachu were thrilled to be living together  
-More often than not, they would share the same bed, because neither wanted to have the other sleep on the couch (it was one-bedroom apartment after all)  
-By the time they were seventeen, Daisy had just about enough. When Green came for his once a week visit, she cornered him about his and Red’s relationship causing Green to sputter and get very red and demand “what are you talking about, woman?”  
-Green became very self-conscious of Red and their interactions; causing Green to unintentionally push Red away  
-Red thought he must have done something wrong; he started spending more time in the fields of Prof. Oak’s lab (he wasn’t going to back to Mt. Silver, he was strong enough now)  
-Things were tense for a while, until Leaf showed up, taking one look at the two of them in their apartment and sighed. She forced them to sit and talk to each other. Green admitted that Daisy thought that he and Red were together-together and it was awkward. Red was glad that he hadn’t done anything wrong, but was amused. Red said that he was happy with the way things were and Green was too and sorry that he was a jerk.  
-Still, there was an awareness between the two of something changing or transforming  
-But they fell back into step, traveling, training, battles, sometimes doing domestic stuff like making dinner, laundry, cleaning together  
-When they were 20, they were invited to help out in Alola with their new Pokemon League and the Battle Tree—roping Gold into temporarily being Gym Leader of Viridian; Red and Green headed to Alola  
-Train to Goldenrod City; then to port for a ship to Hoenn; and then on the plane to Alola  
-Professor Oak’s cousin Samson let them stay with him  
-Naturally, they caught a bunch of Pokemon, enjoyed the local food, even ventured to the beach  
-But of course, they helped the new Champion with guidelines and business of the League  
-The Battle Tree was fun (lol, they were still banned from two-on-two battles); a bunch of kids showed up—Sun challenged Red (where Red still did that thing where he didn’t talk during the battle to unnerve his opponents) and Moon challenged Green, of course, the two kids lost, but they were so excited and happy meeting the legendary Red and Green.  
-(It was always Red-and-Green now; both young men were okay with that)  
-Sun and Moon’s friend Hau was even more starstruck, asked them if they could battle each other  
-Of course, neither backed down ever from challenging each other—this time, Green won to both Green’s shock and Red’s surprise, even though they were always neck and neck with each other; Red wasn’t disappointed though because Green was always his equal  
-The stars in the three young trainers’ eyes were heartwarming  
-That night, while they were watching the stars on the roof of Samson’s lab, Red picked up enough courage and kissed Green; Red thought that Green was going to freak but he didn’t  
-Green kissed him back  
-And just like that, there was a new dimension to their relationship; with kisses, and soft touches, and loving words, even if neither said “I love you” because they just knew  
-Leaf was the only one not completely surprised and so, so happy for them; Daisy was surprised only because she didn’t think that they do anything about it; Red’s mom was shocked and “well, I guess I should have suspected It.”; Prof. Oak thought it was quite amusing, if not shocking  
-Gold won a shit ton of money from the betting pools concerning Red/Green and cheekily asked them when was the wedding and if they were going to honeymoon in Alola  
-Spending the rest of their lives together was a good choice, the only choice really

3\. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Queen

YU-GI-OH! (DUEL MONSTERS) THE SACRED QUEEN  
Every series (manga, anime), set two years after Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, the characters of 5Ds will appear randomly as mentors to the characters, characters such as Yugi, Kaiba, Jou and Judai will be referenced to  
(Zexal and Arc-V are different timelines)

Yashira and Yuuto Tatsuya could not be more different siblings. Yuuto is a sixteen year old student at Neo Domino City's Duel Academy (the same one where Aki, Leo and Luna attended), along with his best friend Mashiro Taishi, both intend to duel professionally. Yuuto pours his heart and soul into dueling, making him one of the top students at school and he finally gets entered into a big tournament, the Japanese Dueling Tournament, where the Japanese Champion genius fourteen year old Hisaye Yoshiro will be defending her title. 

Yuuto's little sister, the other hand, fifteen year old Yashira (or as he nicknamed her Chii, because when he was younger he couldn't say her name) aspires to become a writer and attends Neo Domino City High School (the updated version of the school that Yugi and co. attended). She has a knack for being very analytical and having an ace memory, but has a huge imagination. She has no interest in dueling. While the two have a typical brother-sister relationship (of annoying and picking on each other), they support each other's dreams and Yashira has attended every one of her brother's duels no matter how small and Yuuto reads his sister's stories, no matter how short his attention span is when it comes to anything other than dueling. 

However, three days before the Japanese Dueling Tournament, Yuuto goes missing much to the horror of his parents and little sister. Yashira and Neo Domino City police have only two clues (well, the police insist there is only one, but Yashira knows otherwise): a note near Yuuto's dueling deck and duel disk stating 'I will be back' in Yuuto's handwriting and the fact that Yuuto left his deck behind when he put his soul into that deck indicates to Yashira that something is seriously wrong. She is right when the next day she receives an email telling her in no uncertain terms that she will enter the Japanese Dueling Tournament in the place of her brother otherwise her parents and brother could be seriously injured and it is suggested that there may be clues to her brother's whereabouts at the tournament. Going to the police with the email, thinking that they would not be too stupid seeing as the events of eight and a half years ago with the Signers are still vivid in many people's minds, but instead they encourage her to do what the email said because they believe that her brother just ran away and that email came from her brother's phone.

With no choice and less than two days, Yashira must learn how to duel with her brother's deck and all the rules of dueling since no one else seems to care besides her parents and Yuuto's best friend Mashiro Taishi. With Mashiro Taishi's help, Yashira probably could win maybe one duel but she is seriously not that confident. The afternoon before the tournament, needing a break, she wanders into Satellite wondering what she really was doing, then she is almost run over by a red D-Wheel and meets the adult Yusei Fudo, scientist for Neo Domino City and Kaiba Corporation, former Signer and Duel King, who she winds up talking to and he encourages her to try her best and coming from him calms her down a bit.

Then, it's time for the tournament....

Yuuto (and Yashira's) Ace Card: Waaqa, the Supreme Omnipotent Monotheistic Creator God of the Oromo (A Synchro monster)  
Other powerful cards-- The Sacred Queen, The Sacred Princess, The Blood Knight, The Priestess of Edinkira, The Bloodied Dragon, The Elemental Magician (these are all tuner monsters, any combo of three can Synchro summon Waaqa)

Yashira's past life:  
(It's hard to fight between my historically accurate mind and my artistic license to make shit up)   
What is in the history books about a year before YGO: Duelist Kingdom?  
Circa 4530-3240 BCE Legendary Queen Eyleuka (Also Eyleuka) of Ethiopia   
All that is known about this queen is that she may or may not have existed as her status of "Legendary Queen". She was also known as Dalukha or Dalukaha. According to legend, she was one of the rulers before the Antediluvian (the flooding, possible the Great Flood of the Judeo-Christian-Muslim tradition or any number of flood myths). She succeeded King Borsa, who had ruled for 67 years, and she ruled for 30-45 years due to the fact that King Borsa did not have any sons, depending, therefore she lived about seventy years. It is not known if she ever married or had children, though she possibly had a son. It can be assumed due to later relations with the Ancient Egyptians that she may have begun to open trading routes to other budding civilizations as early Egyptian sailors (around 3000 BC of the Old Kingdom) were free to sail in the Red Sea.

What 'happened' in the YGO sense?  
Eyleuka was the daughter of King Borsa, the only child, born when the man was at the amazing age of 65. When her young thirty-something year old mother Ayana died, she took the responsibility of becoming the best possible ruler through learning when her father at 75 years old died after ruling for the past 67 years. At ten years old, she is supposed to be ruler of the land, however, due to her father's harem led by Kassa, the top concubine and scornful that she did not give birth to a son and right-hand man Danichew who refuses to listen to a little girl, they send her to the depths of the forests by force hoping she'll die (or get sent to the shadow realm in 4kids terms). 

However, the duel monsters/beings roamed the lands at that time and she was rescued by Edinkira, the goddess of trees whom despises humans who are cruel and wishes to make up for failing human race and protect that poor baby in the dangerous forests. For eight years Eyleuka learns to fend for herself, learn how to control the duel monsters, all the while remembering her learning and that she must return to her land to someday take it back. 

When she returned she stopped the Red Sea from flooding the kingdom and had gloried return with the help of Waaqa, she took over the kingdom and ruled it well. Unfortunately, Danichew made some enemies by taking over others lands and those people are adamant on revenge. In order to combat the oncoming war between the monsters of the lands, Eyleuka found a mage, a warrior, a dragon, a priestess, and a scholar to teach the army to control the monsters and fight for her.

5\. CBS Epic Crossover Event  
The Four Horsemen

A 10-part crossover event never before seen on CBS. Spanning seven crime dramas, it starts in NCIS’s Part 1 Series Finale, when a navy captain turns up dead, but the mystery goes deeper than a simple murder. Gibbs and his team uncover a large conspiracy.

Even though NCIS solved the murder of the naval officer, the bigger mystery of the mysterious cabal codenamed the Four Horsemen is passed onto the FBI’s BAU in Criminal Minds.

Commissioner Regan and his family deal with the intelligence from Washington DC about a US-born terrorist group trying literally to undermine all the good in the States. The NYPD never seen such stakes in Blue Bloods!

Holmes and Watson get personally hired by the Commission of the NYPD to continue investigating the Four Horsemen and their schemes while NYPD detectives Regan and Baez are stalled along with ADA Regan in the 4th part of the Four Horseman Crossover on Elementary.

In NCIS: New Orleans, King and his team run into some problems when a high profile jazz singer winds up dead with the Four Horsemen’s calling card at the scene, but is it a distraction or part of a bigger plot?

The LA team receives intelligence that there is going to be a major terrorist attack at a conference on the energy crisis—but can they handle one of the leaders of the Four Horsemen in NCIS: LA?

Things come to a surprising turn when the remaining members of the Four Horsemen attempt to flee to China, taking a trip through 5-0 territory. Can the combined efforts of 5-0, Callen, and Sam capture the enemies before it’s too late in the 7th part of the Epic on Hawaii Five-0?

With a rogue naval plane full of explosives headed towards the mainland, NY is put on high alert in fear of another attack. Meanwhile, the Regans, Holmes and Watson work double time to undercover the name of the second leader of the Four Horsemen on Blue Bloods.

Callen and Sam regroup with their team, the 5-0 team and head to NO to interrogate the captured Four Horsemen member, but the trail leads straight back to DC. With help from the rest of NCIS and the BAU and intelligence from the NYPD, things come to a stand-still as demands are made and a devastating blow to the country happens on NCIS: LA.

In the epic conclusion, Ziva comes home with word that the Four Horsemen is not just a US problem. They are trying to incite a WORLD WAR. With the best crime-fighters in the United States on the case, surely a World War can be averted on NCIS’s Part 2 Series Finale!

2\. Strawhat-Heart Alliance  
(If he wins, I would like to be there and see it with my own eyes  
If he loses, I’ll die together by his side)

Soundtrack:  
1\. Only One by Yellowcard  
2\. Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank  
3\. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons  
4\. Time of Dying by Three Days Grace  
5\. Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons  
6\. Iris by Goo Goo Dolls  
7\. I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons  
8\. Wonderwall by Oasis  
9\. Pieces by Sum 41  
10\. Blue and Yellow by the Used  
11\. Undone by FFH  
12\. Titanium by David Guetta   
13\. Maps by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
14\. Golden by Scars on 45  
15\. From Yesterday by 30 Seconds of Mars

Ideas:  
\- Alliance, Sure, If You Say So- Sabo and Dragon discuss the Strawhat-Heart Alliance after the events of Dressrosa—Sabo’s pretty sure that Law’s in love with Luffy and Dragon really does not want to talk about his son’s love life  
\- You Can’t Keep Him- Nami and Robin notice their captain’s growing feelings for ‘Torao’ and try to convince him that Law has his own crew and his own goals and that Luffy cannot possible think that Law will stay with them forever.  
\- Guard- Spoilers up to the Zou Arc and guessing that Law and Luffy will defeat Big Mama and Kaidou after they get Sanji back…Luffy’s injured after the battle and of course, Law looks after him while Chopper is busy with everyone else. Zoro comments that Luffy must really trust Law because Law is wearing the infamous Strawhat (no one else but Luffy and Nami are allowed to touch it).  
\- Declaration- Luffy, finally waking up after healing, brings up the fact that his and Law’s alliance was only to last until Kaidou was defeated—utter silence at dinner, when Law, for once, tries to stutter out a response. Luffy proposes an alternate deal (You wanna Kick Blackbeard’s ass next?)  
\- This Strange Pain in My Heart- Law and his crew depart to gather information on Blackbeard’s latest activities and most likely will be gone for a couple of months while Luffy and the rest of the Strawhats deal with the oncoming onslaught from the fall of Kaidou, Big Mama and the Vinsmoke family—while the Heart crew is gone, or more specifically the Heart Pirate Captain, Luffy finds himself missing ‘Torao’ more than he thought  
\- Awkward and Corny- Bepo is quite amused by his captain’s recent behavior and actions concerning Monkey D. Luffy—there’s a side to his best friend that Bepo has not quite seen in a very long time  
\- Reunited- When the Heart Pirates return with their submarine to confer with the Strawhats, Luffy has attached himself to Law’s person and Law didn’t seem to mind…everyone’s notices  
\- Look at Me- Law’s in crisis mode. The idiot Strawhat is on his mind constantly, he watches the younger man closely and finds some sort of strange comfort being around Luffy—then Boa Hancock shows up and Law’s in a whole other shit-storm crisis mode  
\- What is Love? – After Law’s unexpected confession, Luffy’s confused and conflicted and admits to himself that he’s never thought about anyone in a sexual manner or in a lovey-dovey manner before…it just wasn’t him, but Law was special, wasn’t he?  
\- Waste Some Time With You- Luffy and Law have come to an understanding of their relationship, both their crews are just happy for them…everything’s fine until they run into a familiar ship…Monkey D. Garp’s Navy Ship!!  
\- A Little Thing Called Love- The Strawhat-Heart Alliance continues to make waves throughout the world…meanwhile, Shanks gets the news from Mihawk, who heard it from Zoro about Luffy and Law

Asexual Luffy (cause Luffy doesn’t think nor care much about things like that)/Asexual Law (and Law’s basically a germophobic doctor and who the hell knows what shit Mingo put him through), basically don’t need sex for their relationship, so it can be canon in this way, because it’s so subtle   
Luffy treats Law differently than anyone else and Law treats Luffy differently than anyone else; it’s an equal partnership—Law still wants to be Pirate King too, but Luffy wouldn’t have it any other way

6\. Hurricane Nix

Pierce D. Nix was a member of Gol D. Roger’s pirate crew. She was the best friend of Portgaz D. Rouge. Silvers Raleigh and Gold Roger were her nakama. Her bounty was 666,000,000 million berries. She was known to the world as Hurricane Nix. Her constant opponent was Kaidou, a fearsome unkillable monster.

(Rouge fought Big Mom all the time. Roger fought Garp. Raleigh was the first mate/chief commander and dealt with every other opponent).

She disappeared shortly before Roger’s execution along with Rouge.

After Rouge gave birth to Ace, Nix gave Ace to Garp, per Roger’s last orders as her captain. Ace was going to Dadan. It was for the best.

Unbeknownst to the world, Nix tried to find peace on a little island in East Blue when the Marine Captain Monkey D. Dragon, son of Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp came for her capture. Dragon was expecting this harsh, fearsome woman from his father’s descriptions. He never wanted to be a Marine anyway. The meeting of Dragon and Nix decided the fate of the world to come. Dragon found the courage to turn away from the World Government and begin a revolution. He only found it because of the woman he fell in love with.

Nix knew that she could not have children. It was what her crew’s doctor told her. 

Monkey D. Luffy was her miracle baby and no one will ever convince her otherwise.

Two days after Luffy was born, Kaidou came looking for her. Forcing Dragon to take Luffy and run, Nix (despite the fact that she just had a difficult birth two days ago) faced Kaidou.

Dragon assumed she was dead. Garp agreed that Kaidou finally gotten the better of Hurricane Nix. Dragon left Luffy with Garp to raise, so that Dragon could continue to fight for those who could not fight for themselves. Once Luffy was old enough to be on his own, Garp gave his grandson to Dadan where Luffy became brothers with Ace and Sabo.

In truth, Kaidou captured Nix and held her prisoner, chained in a cage. Kaidou’s men told Nix all about world events…as Kaidou slept on and off for nineteen years…until Doflomingo’s smile factory in Dressrosa was destroyed by the Strawhat Crew.

Nix knew that Kaidou’s wrath on her son would be swift and fierce. Her son was not ready to face Kaidou. Nix bided her time…Luffy and his allies will come to Zou to take it back, she knew. She just had to be patient.

(Nix saved Shanks’ life when he was a kid and let him join Rogers’ crew. Shanks always called her “Miss Nix” and loved and respected her. It was why when he met Luffy and he reminded Shanks of Miss Nix that Shanks took a liking to the kid, but Shanks didn’t know that Luffy was Nix’s son).

4\. Harry Potter the Next Gen Series

Teddy Remus Lupin  
Victorie Weasley

Fred Weasley II  
James Sirius Potter

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
Albus Severus Potter  
Rose Weasley  
Frank Longbottom Jr.  
Lorcan and Lysander Scamander  
Louis Weasley

Molly Weasley  
Dominique Weasley

Lily Luna Potter  
Hugo Weasley  
Lucy Weasley  
Roxanne Weasley

_In which Scorpius must come out to his very best friend in the world, Albus, fearing the worst_

All in all Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was pretty peaceful since the reconstruction after the War. 

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter had been sorted into the same house back in their first year, Slytherin, and were in the same dorm rooms. Immediately they had bonded over the fact that they felt like people saw them as their fathers and became friends. Cementing his friendship with Al had given Scorpius plenty of friends in the form of the many Weasley-Potter relatives, along with Al’s childhood friends like the Scamander twins and Frankie Longbottom. He got along with most of Al’s extended family, especially Rose, who was probably smarter than anyone he knew, even himself.

Before Scorpius knew it, it was fifth year and over the summer he had come to a revelation about himself. He was gay. He figured it out when he spent most of the Malfoy family vacation ogling the hot surfers, the shirtless males with sun-tanned skin and nice bodies. He had not admitted it to his parents yet, but his parents were usually supportive of him. Though his father was wary of Scorpius’ friendship with the Potters and Weasleys, he got over it and he knew that his father and Al’s father spoke on a regular basis, letting bygones be bygones.

Scorpius realized that the only one that he wanted to tell first was Al, because Al was his best friend and if this came between them, Scorpius would probably fall into a great depression and become a hermit. Al’s opinion was super important to him.

So he knew that Al had to be the first to know.

It took Scorpius two months into the new term to work up enough courage to corner Al in their rooms before they had to go out on prefect duties.

“What’s up, Scorp? You look a little pale. Want me to tell Flint that you’ve got a bug,” asked Al, concerned. Flint was Head Boy. The older Slytherin did not take slackers, especially in his own house and on the Quidditch team.

“What? No. I’m fine. I have to tell you something important,” said Scorpius. Al’s attention immediately focused on Scorpius.

“Everything okay, mate?”

“I’m gay,” blurted out Scorpius, rather undignified and un-Slytherin-like. He just wanted to get it over with and now he sounded so stupid. Al stared at him, unblinkingly and then, burst in a grin.

“Oh, thank God that’s it. I thought your dad snapped and was transferring you like he threatened last year when you and I took the fall for one of James’ epic pranks,” said Al, sighing. 

Scorpius glared at him. “And?”

Al blinked. “Oh, right. Good for you, Scorp. Rose suggested you might be gay, ‘specially when you spent three months of last year complaining about what’s-his-face in your Ancient Runes class. What did you think I was going to do? You’re my best friend and I accept you for who you are, dumbass.”

Scorpius scowled. “You’re telling me that Rose suspected and you agreed with her?”

“Pretty sure that’s what my folks think and Uncle Ron, cause that means you and Rosie won’t wind up together ever,” said Al, grinning, green eyes shining. “Bet your mum knows and your dad ain’t stupid either. Anybody give you any slack about it, they’ll have the entire Potter-Weasley family on their asses. You’re not just my best friend, you are a part of my family. Now, we better get to our duties before Flint blows a fuze.”

Scorpius smiled, lightly. “Thanks, Al.”

“Don’t go misty eyed on me, Malfoy,” mocked scolded Al, grinning. Al was just as sentimental.

“Git.”

_Albus discovers that he’s in love with Scorpius at the worst possible time_

_When confused letters come from their sons, Draco blames Harry for all this, naturally_

_Scorpius really needs to stop comparing his boyfriend to Al_

_Al’s jealousy gets the better of him and he doesn’t mean to start and win a fight with Scorpius’ boyfriend_

_Sick of the two idiots refusing to talk to each other because of Al beating up Scorp’s boyfriend, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Louis, and the rest of the Weasley-Potter Family, along with family friends the twins Lorcan and Lysander, and Frankie enlist the help of several Hogwarts’ ghosts and the portraits of Al’s namesakes to handle the situation_

_Draco still blames Harry for all this, naturally, while Ginny and Astoria bond over possible future wedding plans, while Ron is in denial and Hermione found a new cause for same-sex marriage in the wizardry community_

1\. I x Am x Homebound

Songs for Adventure and Friendship:  
1\. Meant to Live by Switchfoot  
2\. When Can I See You Again by Owl City  
3\. I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie  
4\. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons  
5\. Cecilia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon  
6\. Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year   
7\. Time of Dying by Three Days Grace  
8\. Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

Songs for Parting, Separation, Healing and Growing Up:  
1\. Payphone by Maroon 5  
2\. Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips  
3\. Run by Snow Patrol  
4\. Stop and Stare by OneRepublic  
5\. Without You by Slapshock  
6\. Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney  
7\. Shattered by Trading Yesterday  
8\. When You’re Gone by Avril Lavgine  
9\. Say Something by A Great Big World  
10\. I Believe by Christina Perri  
11\. Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson  
12\. Photograph by Ed Sheeran  
13\. The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin  
14\. The Cave by Mumford and Sons  
15\. Gone Forever by Three Days Grace  
16\. Let Me Go By 3 Doors Down  
17\. The Reason by Hoobastank  
18\. So I Thought by Flyleaf  
19\. The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars  
20\. I Lived by One Republic

Songs for Reunion, Friendship, and Love:  
1\. Tonight, Tonight by Smashing Pumpkins  
2\. Blue and Yellow by The Used  
3\. Signal Fire by Snow Patrol  
4\. Stay by Rhianna featuring Mikky Ekko  
5\. Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol  
6\. I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons

I want a carefree love, one that I can paint into the night sky, one that makes me feel as light as the wind, a love that gives me the freedom to fly and the wings of an angel. I want your love to be my renaissance; you are my spring, the very air I breathe, the sun’s golden rays shining down and illuminating my very being. I want a serene love, to fall asleep in my beloved’s arms, to know that I am taken care of, to feel the subtle undercurrent of love that is ever-present, a specter of warmth and comfort. I want a dynamic love, one that challenges me, pushes me to the limit, and inspires me to be better, one that enables me to be in sync with him, two hearts beating in the same space. I want your love to be paradoxical; I will be the moon to your sun, and you will either let me reach the stars, or you will ruin me, destroying me with the light that flashes in your eyes.

The Friendship Series:  
Gon and Killua were best friends.  
They were partners.  
They were the best.

The Separation Series:  
Gon and Killua no longer travel together.  
Killua and Alluka stay on the run from their family, while enjoying the world and spending quality and needed time together.  
Gon is learning to regain his Nen, while staying on Whale Island and continuing his education.  
Growing up is hard. Growing up, missing the one person that you want to be with, is harder.

The Reunion Series:  
After five years, Gon and Killua reunite. The reunion is short lived when Leorio gets a message from Kurapika asking for assisting with his ultimate goal of destroying the Phantom Troupe and regaining his brethren’s eyes.  
Gon and Killua realize that they’re in love at the worst time.

The Love Series:  
Gon and Killua are together.  
Being the best kind of best friends.  
But it’s a lot harder than their friendship before.  
Before their friendship was easy, natural.  
This is a lot of work.

Stay (Number 8)

_Set six years after the end of the manga: Tamaki and Haruhi’s continuing relationship and adventures, Hunny and Reiko are married, Kyouya is married, Mori is engaged to be married, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru don’t think about finding love but working on their own future careers/dreams._

Headcanons:  
Fujimoto Ryo (Black/brown)  
Female, Asexual, Aromantic  
Daughter of a prominent technology and computer programming company; her brother recently took over  
The marriage to Ootori Kyouya was simply for both families best interests  
She’s comparable to Kyouya that her classmates used to call her the Shadow Queen  
She attended Ouran’s sister school in Kyoto—namely she was Student Body President, top of her class for years running  
She studied law to become a business lawyer  
Her relationship with Kyouya is one of mutual admiration and respect, but they spend most of their time together in competition  
As both she and Kyouya are asexual, they decided that when the time comes that they shall adopt children  
She is Kyouya’s intellectual match; she respects Kyouya’s odd best friendship with Tamaki and his bond with Kaoru (Which she totally thought suspect for a long time, and only until Sanyu showed up in Kaoru’s life did Ryo understand the friendship)  
Their wedding was the biggest…until Tamaki and Haruhi’s wedding

Morimoto Akina (Black/gray)  
Female, Pansexual  
Daughter of a Japanese diplomat to the United States of America  
Mori and co. met her in Boston, when she was asked by her mother to be the Host Club’s guide until they got used to the American city  
Akina grew up in the DC area and attended school with other diplomats children  
Her best friend is Sheena Washington, an African-American woman, who is both scary and protective of her tiny Japanese best friend  
Akina was a basketball player, starting forward (Sheena was starting defense); she stopped basketball at college  
She studied four years’ worth of history courses in two years  
She’s a year older than Mori and Hunny  
Akina not impressed by the good looks of the club  
But she and Mori actually hit it off one time when they realize that they both love animals dearly   
She totally respects Mori’s love for Hunny and the two will gush over the cuteness of him  
Mori and Akina have both philosophical conversations and conversations about what they think animals are thinking  
They aren’t obvious but they are dopey in love  
She was planning on returned to Japan to live with her father and to study for another degree, this time in veterinary medicine (the history degree was to please her mother), so when the Host Club’s year was up—Akina went with and she and Mori have been together since and will be getting married

Both Ryo and Akina were swallowed by up the Host Club’s fangirls, who squeal with them over Mori and Kyouya (Ryo is a good actress and Akina doesn’t have to act)—befriended both Hunny’s wife Reiko and the amazing Haruhi. Haruhi and Ryo have a similar relationship to Haruhi and Kyouya. Haruhi is just so happy that someone sees that Mori isn’t just Hunny’s protector.

Kuroda Atsuko (black/hazel)  
Female, Bisexual  
Daughter of two Japanese school-teachers, non-identical twins with Sanyu  
She is an aspiring clothing designer, her dream is create clothing that is both practical but fashionable for all body types  
This stems from her large bust, so she looks bigger than she is  
Atsuko is a hard-worker, doesn’t give up and will stand up for herself; she’s a talker and not shy  
In the last year of her university days, she was lucky enough to get an internship at the Hitachiin Group with the infamous Hitachiin fashion designer!  
Unfortunately for her, she was partnered with the spoiled brat son, Hikaru. Hikaru and Atsuko do not hit it off at first because of Atsuko’s hard-working, gung-ho attitude and Hikaru’s arrogance   
Atsuko impresses Hikaru and Atsuko learns that Hikaru isn’t just a spoiled brat but actually had a skilled eye for fashion  
There is a lot of back and forth with them—they enjoy arguing with each other, but respect each other’s work  
Atsuko doesn’t think highly of herself though (like her twin but for different reasons)

Kuroda Sanyu (black/black)  
Gender-fluid (biologically female), Pansexual  
Daughter/son of two Japanese school-teachers, non-identical twins with Atsuko  
She/He is an aspiring mangaka, she/he wants to write a Shounen fantasy story about demons and good and evil; she/he’s read all the best manga in all genres and very savvy in terms of fiction  
Like Atsuko, she/he is a hard-worker, but a loner and likes to work alone  
She/he’s not shy, but she/he seems standoffish because her/his cold-personality as a default (she/he’s the oldest and the protector of the two)  
She/he’s taller than Atsuko, more flast-chested; She/he used to fight a lot in elementary and middle school—people called her a ‘demon’; Her/his gender fluidity stems from this—because Atsuko was a crybaby when they were younger, Sanyu had to be vicious in her/his defense of her/his twin; Most days Sanyu (like 70% female) and (like 30% male) and doesn’t mind if someone gets the pronoun wrong; when home she’s neither male nor female, the gender is a cover  
In the last year of her/his university years, she/he got an internship with a Jump mangaka, but partnership with another artist named Hitachiin Karou (who sounds familiar to her/his and learns later that Atsuko is working with Karou’s twin); mostly due to the fact that Karou without Hikaru is a lot calmer and Sanyu’s loner tendencies they don’t talk at first  
But then, Karou finds Sanyu’s “Akuma Twins” manga concepts  
They talk a lot about twins, afterwards and Karou learns about Sanyu is gender-fluid and is understanding and respectful of it

(Sanyu and Atsuko take care of each other after their parents kicked them out because of Sanyu’s gender-fluidity)

Atsuko and Sanyu, once introduced as friends of the Hitachiin twins, are welcomed whole-heartedly; Atsuko and Mei talk shop while Sanyu is actually popular with ladies (Sanyu was male the day they met them so…); Sanyu and Haruhi are kindred spirits

THAT’S EVERYTHING THAT I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE.

If anyone wants to talk about any of the stories in the three parts of the Undaunted Courage Series, don’t hesitant to send me messages through Ao3. Because I will still read fanfiction, even if I won’t write it much, especially stories that I’m following because they’re so good.

Enjoy and share stories.

See you on the flipside, folks.


End file.
